<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a Lie by CoffeeAddictMocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208735">Love is a Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictMocha/pseuds/CoffeeAddictMocha'>CoffeeAddictMocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictMocha/pseuds/CoffeeAddictMocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi Oma and Shuichi Saihara are attending Hopes peak academy, let's just say they get along great...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emo Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi was a first-year in Hope's peak academy, He started attending a week ago, They had a substitute teacher, the teacher said their homeroom teacher would be coming this week. No one attended class because really, you didn't need to go to class, you just needed to hone your skills. Shuichi was sitting in the library reading a mystery novel</p><p>He heard the library door creak open, but he didn't look up to see who it was. Suddenly someone snatched his hat away, " Hey-"He looked up to find Kokichi wearing his hat. "Wow Shumai! Do you seriously wear this stupid emo hat? You should really take it off, it hides your pretty eyes!" Shuichi ignored his comment and tried to get his hat back. "Nope! Your not getting this back! It's mine now!" Kokichi said as he bolted through the door. " Kokichi wait!"</p><p>Shuichi followed him, he didn't think of himself as athletic, but if he really needs to, he'll run fast, and I mean FAST. " Wah-?! Shuichi you run faster than I thought!"</p><p>But, because Kokichi is so short, he ran faster.</p><p>Shuichi chased Kokichi through the courtyard. Let's just say Shuichi would do anything to get his hat back.</p><p>Eventually, the two were out of breath, and they collapsed onto the grass. " Let's call it a truce Kokichi." Shuichi said. Kokichi gave a thumbs up, " Yeah sure... I'll give your hat back. But I'll kidnap it later!"</p><p>" Anyways, what were you reading Shumai?" Kokichi asked. Nosy as ever I suppose. Shuichi thought. " It was just a mystery novel. Nothing much" Shuichi said. Kokichi's eyes sparkled, " Wow~! Can I read it too?!!!!"</p><p>Shuichi let out a sigh, " Fine... You can, but try to behave." Kokichi cheered," Okay! No promises though!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and they both enjoyed the novel, Kokichi often made remarks about how the Antagonist deserves better. Shuichi wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed Kokichi's company, he didn't really talk to any of his classmates besides Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and Rantaro. Maybe the small boy wasn't so bad after all.</p><p>" Anyway Shumai, I keep my word!"Just as he said that he grabbed Shuichi's hat and bolted. Yeah, I take that back.</p><p>Shuichi chased after Kokichi once again. As Kokichi ran, he ran into Tenko, Himiko, and Angie, " Hey! you three, can you help me get away from Shuichi!" Kokichi said. Tenko Scoffed, " And why would I help a degenerate like you?"</p><p>Kokichi smirked and whispered in her ear," I'll help you get together with Himiko~!" Tenko immediately smiled," Of course I'll help you Kokichi!" What a 180, Himiko thought. </p><p>" Hey, have you seen Kokichi?" Shuichi asked. Tenko shook her head, sweating nervously. Himiko pretended to be asleep. " Atua says he went over there!" Angie pointed to her left. Shuichi bowed, " Thank you and your Atua." </p><p>Shuichi ran in the direction Angie said. " Kokichi, it's safe to come out now." Tenko said. Kokichi came out of the locker giggling mischievously. " Thank's a lot. Oh and about before~" He pushed Himiko on top of Tenko and he ran away.</p><p>Tenko better thank me later, but she might punch me instead of thanking me.</p><p>Kokichi looked around, where should he go now? He decided to go to the cafeteria and grab some panta. As he drank it, he heard Gonta's voice, " Kokichi? Oh! Gonta saw Kokichi enter Cafeteria!" </p><p>Kokichi spat out his panta, goddammit Gonta...</p><p>He looked around the cafeteria for a hiding place, hiding under the tables is too obvious! This cafeteria is useless!</p><p>" There you are Kokichi!" Shuichi yelled. Kokichi slyly smiled," You really want this hat back, don't you? But you look so cute without it Shumai!!" Shuichi grit his teeth in annoyance, " J-Just... Please just give me my hat back." He said making an annoyed laugh.</p><p>" Darn is my flirting not catching you off guard? That sucks, Oh hey Kaito what's up?" Kokichi said waving his hand. Shuichi turned around and saw no one. " Bye Shumai!" Kokichi said running out the other door. " Damn you Kokichi!"</p><p>Shuichi followed Kokichi. They were like cat and mouse. As Kokichi would say, " Who is the cat and who is the mouse?" </p><p>Shuichi was growing irritated. He could be sitting in the library reading a book but NOPE he's stuck chasing Kokichi. ' Join hopes peak ' They said ' it will be fun ' they said! Well, Shuichi is having the time of his life.</p><p>" GET BACK HERE!" Shuichi yelled. He increased his speed, " Whoa! You're getting faster!" Kokichi said a bit startled. Kokichi let out a laugh in amusement.</p><p>" Kokichi get back here! Give me back my hat!" Shuichi yelled. Kokichi made a sly grin, " Nishishi! Bet you can't catch me! Whoa-" Suddenly, both Kokichi and Shuichi were lifted up from behind. Yukizome was holding them by their shirt. She grinned, " How convenient that our last two students were in the exact same place."</p><p>Shuichi and Kokichi saw Maki, Kaede, and Kaito behind her. " Um... Who are you?" Shuichi asked. " I'm your homeroom teacher :) " Yukizome said with a smile. She set the boys down, " And you two are late to class." Kokichi let out a sigh, " I hate to break it to you Ms. Yukizome, but we don't have to go to class, we just need to improve our ultimate talents." </p><p>"Well I hate to break it to YOU, but as long as I'm your homeroom teacher, you'll have to come to class!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>After the strange bear dismissed the class from the gym, Yukizome lead them to class. " Look at all of you sitting at your desk! You know you all remind me of the 77th class, I had to round all of them up as well, the same thing with the 78th." She said with nostalgia in her voice. " All of you were the same... All rotten oranges..."</p><p>Rotten Oranges? Kokichi though. Kokichi's desk was one desk far away from the window.  Shuichi had the desk closest to the window and was next to Kokichi, much to Shuichi's dismay.</p><p>" Tomorrow let's have a great day! " Yukizome cheered. " I do apologize for my interruption, but it's weird to assume we'd all show up to Homeroom," Kirumi said. Yukizome smiled, " If that's the case, then I'll come to pick you up at your dorms at 8:00 in the morning!" Everyone groaned. Yukizome sympathetically smiled," You all really are like your seniors. I just want you all to know that talent isn't everything, it's also about the memories you make along the way. You don't wanna live such a boring school life, do you? So live life to the fullest! You're still young after all." Yukizome said. Everyone started talking at once, some agreeing, like Kaede, and others a bit hesitant, like Ryoma. You don't wanna live such a boring school life do you?" Boredom huh. " Kokichi said. " Well, I sure don't want that!"</p><p> So live life to the fullest! You're still young after all. " I guess cooping myself in the library didn't really do any good huh." Shuichi said to himself</p><p>And so begins their not so normal school life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Paint Becomes Deadly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aah, Art class.</p><p>You can either hate it or love it. There is no in-between</p><p>It can also be either relaxing or Chaotic, most likely Chaotic though.</p><p>So keeping all of this in mind, the school decided to allow the V3 class into said room. Now tell me... Who thought this was a good idea? Well, Monokuma of course!</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>" My My My! Look at all this paint! Atua has blessed us once again!"</p><p>Angie was once again fangirling over her so-called god. " So I know they wanted us to live a peaceful life... But, isn't that kinda difficult in a school full of ultimates." Kaede said.</p><p>Suddenly, the school grounds rumbled. Shuichi tightened his grip on his hat, " And I can't seem to get used to all these explosions. Seems they get stronger every day." Shuichi knew Nekomaru was out there yelling ' SHIT ' somewhere.</p><p>" Wa...Wa Wa... WAAAAAAA????" Kaede Yelled. Shuichi turned his head towards Kaede, " Kaede what's wrong-? " Shuichi looked down at where Kaede was looking at. He gasped, " Uh! Kokichi???" Shuichi ran towards Kokichi's side. As he bent down to check his pulse, he stopped and looked at the 'blood'. Kokichi's body didn't smell like blood either. It smelled like... Paint?</p><p>Shuichi let out a groan, "... This isn't blood... This is paint." </p><p>"Eh?" Kaede said tilting her head." AWWW MAN!!! You got me! As expected of Mr. Ultimate detective." Shuichi let out a sigh. Out of everyone in the class, he acted the most child-like. " Kokichi you really shouldn't do that. If you get hurt one day no one's gonna believe you." Kaede nodded in agreement. " Jeez, you don't have to be so mean Saihara-chan!!!" Kokichi said as tears welled up in his eyes. Kaede tried to comfort him, " U-Uh, you don't need to Cry Kokichi! This is just Shuichi's way of showing affection! Right, Shuichi?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"See? He cares for you!" Kaede said ignoring Shuichi. Kokichi Broke into laughter," Nishishi. You two aren't boring at all!" He then skipped away, likely to go bother Kiibo. </p><p>" Hey Sidekick, You think you can paint a portrait of me! I asked Maki-roll but she gave me a scary glare. I was thinking of going for something like this! Or this! Something that will really capture Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!"</p><p>He ended up dragging Shuichi along. Shuichi sometimes felt like an older brother taking care of his dumb little brother. But despite his moments, Kaito can be pretty wise, when the time comes to it that is. " Wait... Kaito if you wanted someone to paint a portrait of you, why not ask Angie? Heck, even Kiyo would be a lot better at this than me." </p><p>Kaito suddenly stopped, Shuichi bumped into him. " Kaito what's wrong?" Kaito turned around with a serious expression," It's just... ANGIE AND KIYO GIVE ME THE CREEPS" Did you have to yell idiot?! Shuichi internally screamed.</p><p>" Well fuck you too Kaito." Kiyo said.</p><p>" Atua says to go fuck yourself!" Angie said.</p><p>Meanwhile with Kokichi...</p><p>" Wow~ Bold of Kaito to say that out loud~" Kokichi said as he tried to rip off Kiibo's ahoge. " Kokichi, I advise you to stop doing that! If you wanna ahoge so bad then use jell!" Kiibo said annoyed. " Yeah but that's gonna take forever!!! I just wanna match with Kaede and Shumai!! WAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Kokichi said as he cried crocodile tears.</p><p>Suddenly Kokichi got a bright idea. " Hey Kiibo, do you have a paintball machine or pitching machine function?"</p><p>Kiibo nervously fumbled around, " Kokichi... whatever your planning.... I'm sure it's not good. And to answer your question, no I do not." Kokichi evilly grinned, " Hey Miu! Come here for a bit!" </p><p>Surely enough Miu came muttering insults. Kokichi told Miu the function and that he would ask Hiyoko to twist Miu into a pretzel if she disobeyed. And yes, Hiyoko and Kokichi are... I wouldn't call them best friends but she likes to bully Miu.</p><p>"All right! It's time to unveil the gorgeous girl genius's new crea-"," Quit the small Talk bitch!" Kokichi snatched the controller from her hand. " B-Bitch?!" Miu said flustered. " Alrighty let's see what this thing can do."</p><p>" For your information, I am not a thing. I am a student just like y-"</p><p>Before Kiibo could finish, his arm rose and shot a paintball at Miu, " WAH-" Miu then collapsed to the ground cursing insults. " Wow~ This will prove useful! Come on Kiiboy! Let's go cause destruction!"</p><p>" Hey, Kokichi! What do you plan on doing with that paintball functio-" A paintball shot Kaito in his face as it muffled his words. " Oh, what was that Kaito? I didn't quite catch that." Kokichi said with a sly grin. Shuichi proceeded to walk towards Kokichi carefully, " Kokichi... Put the controller down." Shuichi raised both his hands a bit. " Oh yeah~? And why would I do that?" Kokichi teased.</p><p>" If you do, uh... I'll give you as much as Panta as you want." Kokichi's eyes sparkled," REALLY?!" But then he shook his head, " No Shuichi No! Just- NO! I will not fall for your lies!"</p><p>He then ran out of the classroom, with the controller in hand and Kiibo being forced to follow. " Damn it! We need to follow him before he causes any more trouble!" Shuichi yelled as he chased after Kokichi.  </p><p>" KOKICHI! I swear to Atua-" Shuichi said irritated. " Oh~ What are you gonna do Shuichi? I have control of the paintball machine and you don't! It's my win Shum-" Shuichi didn't let Kokichi speak as he tackled him to the ground. The controller fell out of Kokichi's hands.</p><p>Let's just say they fought their way to the controller. Shuichi grabbed the controller before Kokichi threw himself on Shuichi's back, as they fought over control, Kiibo felt himself short circuit. </p><p>" Yo Shuichi, Kokichi, Kiibo what's up!" Leon said as he turned the corridor. Suddenly, 1,000 paintballs flew towards him, aiming at his face, " U..hu... I'm feeling a strange sense of Deja vu-" Before inevitably being hit by paintballs.</p><p>Kaede had soon caught up to them with Gonta behind her. A boy with white hair stood next to her. Somehow he wasn't begin hit with the paintballs</p><p>The hallways became covered in pink paint. Kiibo was covered and I mean COVERED in paint.</p><p>" Kokichi give- ngh- me the remote!" Shuichi yelled as he grabbed his wrist, his other arm was trying to grab the remote. " In-... your dreams! Bleh!" Kokichi said sticking his tongue out.</p><p>They didn't notice Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko walk into the situation. Let's pay our respects to Ibuki and Mikan.  "Everyone! Stand behind Gonta! Gonta will protect you!" He told Chihiro and Makoto who were about to get hit by paintballs before Gonta stepped in.</p><p>An hour has passed, and Yes, Shuichi and Kokichi were still battling it out. The hallway was basically covered in painted students. Gonta took the surviving students to a classroom. "Admit it, detective! You're growing exhausted! You're emo so you're bound to run out of stamina sooner or later!"</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>Shuichi was starting to grow weak but he still tried.</p><p>" Shuichi... Please save me." Kiibo begged.</p><p>Suddenly, a rapid shadow crept up on the three and knocked Kokichi out. " Jeez, You're such a pain." Maki said, clearly annoyed. "Maki thank goodness." Shuichi said. " No need to thank me, he was getting pretty annoying."</p><p>" Kiibo are you alright?" Kirumi had come with Maki. " It seems like I have a lot to clean up." She said looking at the number of unconscious students and the paint that covered the walls.</p><p>Shuichi and Maki dragged Kokichi to his dorm room, later that day, Ms. Yukizome scolded Kokichi for the trouble he caused. She made him apologize to Kiibo and even Shuichi.</p><p>Yup... There will never be a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mischievous Ouma strikes again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day at hopes peak academy and the V3 class are in cooking class. Shuichi was not looking forwards to this, as he had a feeling Kokichi was plotting something, he didn't wanna repeat the Paintball incident. They all planned on making some sweet pastries.</p><p>Shuichi turned his head and saw Kokichi holding something, but he couldn't quite make it out.  " Kokichi what are you doing?" Shuichi asked. Kokichi quickly hid the object behind his back. " Oh nothing Shumai Nishishi!" Definitely suspicious, Shuichi thought.</p><p>He saw Maki walk next to him, she had her arms crossed. " You better not be plotting something." She gave Kokichi a murderous glare. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that glare.</p><p>" Hey Kokichi, what are you hiding behind your back?" Shuichi asked. He seemed a bit taken aback, but he still kept his smile, "What? Am I not allowed to stand like this? Jeez, it's like everything I do is suspicious to you two! How rude." Kokichi said pouting.</p><p>I just sighed and walked away. I decided to join Kaede and Kaito, " Kokichi's been bothering you a lot now hasn't he Shuichi?" Kaede asked. " Yeah, he used to ignore me, but ever since the 2nd day of school he would never leave me alone, he wouldn't even let me sleep at night, since we're roommates and all." </p><p>Kaede thought for a moment, and whatever she was thinking of made cheeks slightly turn red. She giggled to herself, " What is it Kaede?" Shuichi asked confused. She simply smirked, " Oh~ Nothing~!"</p><p>Shuichi didn't like the way she said that, it made him suspicious. Suddenly, Gonta called the class outside. Shuichi noticed that everyone except Kokichi did what he said, before he left the classroom, he peeked through the door and saw Kokichi adding Hot sauce to one of the pastries. I see so that's how you wanna play.</p><p>After the whole bug fiasco with Gonta, everyone finally got done with baking. As everyone admired the pastries, Shuichi knew which one had the hot sauce. How? His detective skills obviously! He had purposely put it near Kokichi as he helped lay them on the table. " Alright everyone, let's eat!" Yuikzome cheered. Everyone bit into the pastries, " Wow!! This is so good!" Kaede cheered. Shuichi nodded in agreement. He looked at Kokichi to see his reaction.</p><p>" Uh... Kokichi? Are you okay?" Shuichi asked, pretending to be confused. Kokichi had his head lowered while he was holding the pastry. " W-What... do y-you mean Shumai?" Shuichi could tell Kokichi was trying his best to hold back the tears.</p><p>" Well for one, you look like your in pain, and two, you sound out of breath."</p><p>" O-Oh, it's just so GOOD!" He lied. Kokichi said the last part a bit too loud. Shuichi could tell he had regret eating one.</p><p>" Hey, Saihara-chan you wanna bite??"</p><p>Crap, I wasn't prepared for a situation in which he offered me to fall into one of his pranks.</p><p>" But aren't they the same pastry-" Shuichi was interrupted by Kokichi shoving the pastry in his mouth. " See? Isn't... it just fantastic." Shuichi was fine 1 minute, the next his mouth was burning. Maybe I should have been farther away from Kokichi.</p><p>Shuichi covered his face with his hat and walked out of the room. " Shuichi?" Kaede asked. But he was already out the door. " All right Kokichi what did you do now? How far did you go to make him cry?" Kaito asked, Yukizome also looked at Kokichi the moment she heard the word 'cry'.</p><p>" N-Nothing mmkay?" Kokichi said Choking back sobs from the hot sauce. </p><p>HAD KOKICHI USED THE SPICIEST HOT SAUCE??? Shuichi internally yelled.</p><p>Later that day, Shuichi was found chasing Kokichi across the courtyard. That day they both lost their taste buds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kokichi's love heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Shumai where are you going?" Kokichi asked. They were roommates and Kokichi thought he should know where Shuichi was going. " I'm just going for a walk. Why? You wanna come?" Shuichi said tilting his head. Kokichi's eyes lit up, " AWWW Is my beloved inviting me on a date? Sorry, you're not my type but I'll still come~!" Kokichi said with a grin. Shuichi sighed, " This isn't a date, I'm just being a good friend."</p><p>Kokichi pouted, " Darn~ Friend Zoned once again "</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>As Kokichi and Shuichi walked around the courtyard, Tsumugi ran up to them with a weird grin, " Uh Hey you two! Do you have any plans?" She sounded both desperate and Excited. Weird... Shuichi thought. " No, we were just taking a walk. Why?" </p><p>Tsumugi looked like she was about to explode, " Well Kaede and I were gonna see a movie but she said she was busy, so how about you two go-"</p><p>"No"</p><p>" Why not?!" Tsumugi said. " Kokichi is gonna get bored and you don't want that to happen do you-"</p><p>" I don't really care if he's bored. If he was, he'd just do whatever he finds interesting, like stealing my hat or bullying Kiibo and Miu." Shuichi said with a poker face. Kokichi sighed, " Wow~ You know me so well~! But that's a little offensive don't you think~?"</p><p>Shuichi ignored the smaller boy and was about to walk away until Tsumugi grabbed his arm tightly, " Shuichi... You will go to the movies with Kokichi... Or else how's Saiouma gonna be canon..." Shuichi shivered, " U-uh... Tsumugi your face is kinda scary..."</p><p>And~ His shy emo side is showing</p><p>" Hey, Tsumugi! Tf is Saiouma?" Kokichi asked. Tsumugi looked panicked and immediately pushed the tickets into Kokichi's hands. " UH BYE HAVE FUN!" And then she ran away.</p><p>They both stood there in silence. Shuichi was traumatized and Kokichi is just confused.</p><p>" Well, guess we better go! Can't let these tickets go to waste-" But when Kokichi turned to Shuichi, he was sitting on the ground, hugging his legs. Good job Tsumugi, now Shuichi's depressed.</p><p>" Come on Shumai! Let's go! It's like Ms. Yukizome said!! Make the most out of life or else she'll round us all back up again!" Kokichi whined. Shuichi groaned, " I don't think that's how it went Kokichi... But you have a point." Shuichi stood up and started walking, " Let's go I guess."</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>"Uh... Tsumugi? Why exactly am I here? And why do we have a mini Kiibo here? Reminds me of Minimaru." Kaede asked. " Also why are we following Shuichi and Kokichi?"</p><p>Tsumugi grabbed Kaede's head," Kaede you see it too right?!" </p><p>" U..hu? What do you mean????"</p><p>" I heard the conversation you and Shuichi had during baking class, you asked about Kokichi! SO tell me, what exactly did you think inside that pretty head of yours?!"</p><p>" Tsumugi keep it down and please let go of my head I can't think!"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Tsumugi let go of her and Kaede shook her head, " Well, I've noticed Kokichi has been awfully clingy towards Shuichi, and the fact that I often find him staring at Shuichi and glaring daggers at me and Kaito has only strengthened my suspicions so I put two and two together came up with a conclusion: Kokichi likes Shuichi."</p><p>Tsumugi seemed pleased by this answer. She then looked disappointed, " How is it possible that you came up with this conclusion before Shuichi...?" She sadly patted the Mini-bo. " Tsumugi I'm not sure if you realized but Shuichi is denser than a rock."</p><p>" Darn their just like Nico and Maki from an Idol anime I know. They say they hate each other, but deep down they really care about each other ( AN: I don't ship NicoMaki btw)." Tsumugi said. Kaede didn't get the reference but it was a spot-on description of Shuichi and Kokichi's relationship. Tsumugi hummed, " Well Shuichi is 100% denser than Kokichi... But Kokichi is also pretty dense.  Hmm, Alright! Me and you are gonna be their wingman! You'll be Shuichi's and I'll be Kokichi's! Have Kaito and Maki help you! I'll get Gonta and Kiibo to help me! I'd ask Miu but..."</p><p>Yeah, they were not gonna asked Miu. </p><p>" You never answered my question from before Tsumugi, why do we have a Mini-bo here?" Kaede asked. Tsumugi pushed her glasses up, " Well how else are we gonna record everything?"</p><p>"Uhu... Isn't this an invasion of privacy though?"</p><p>" It's not an invasion of privacy if they don't find out!"</p><p>Kaede did not understand her logic... at all. " Also I actually got 2 extra tickets so we can watch them from afar!"</p><p>" But won't they see us-"</p><p>" Tsk Tsk Tsk, never underestimate a cosplayer!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>" Shumai you better buy me snacks! It's a gentlemen's job you know! As Gonta would say~!" Kokichi said pulling Shuichi along. " Well, I can't get any snacks if you keep grabbing my hand!" Shuichi was starting to think if it was really okay to go to the movies with Kokichi of all people?</p><p>" Yeah~ But if some chick comes and steals you away then what??" Kokichi said as Crocodile tears started to form. " Kokichi I have a will of my own I doubt I'll just allow myself to just go."</p><p>" Yeah, but if it were Kaede or Kaito, you'd leave me for them in a heartbeat."</p><p>Shuichi felt himself blush with embarrassment," Th-That's not true! "</p><p>" You say that, but you do whatever they want! Like the masochist you are!" Kokichi said with a grin. " Uh! I'm not a masochist!" </p><p>" Anyway, let's hurry and get snacks so we can watch that cool action movie!!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Tsumugi and Kaede sat at the very back, Mini-bo was sowed into a hat Tsumugi was wearing. Yes, they were indeed in disguises. Kaede didn't even know why she was there. </p><p>Eventually, The movie began and both Kokichi was immediately captivated. Did someone use the snake of Captivating eyes on me or is this movie so good?? Kokichi thought. As he turned to look at Shuichi, he was... Asleep?? How does one manage to sleep during an action movie?! Kokichi internally screamed.</p><p>Kokichi remembered seeing Shuichi asleep on his desk that morning, did he study too much? Jeez, such a workaholic... Kokichi thought. </p><p>Now that he thought about it when DID he start feeling strange around Shuichi? Well, it's a long story...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Side story: A 'Normal School life'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Instead of making TWO stories dedicated to Saiouma and one to make for other characters, I decided to make them side stories instead, These first three side stories will focus on the P.O.V of the other classmates during the first three chapters of this book ( Homeroom, Paintball, and Cooking) So enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Killing Game? Never heard of it" The strange bear had said. He muttered something about it being apart of an alternate universe? Shuichi didn't quite get it.</p><p>" Unlike your alternate universe selves, you will be living a peaceful (Chaotic) life!" The build-a-bear ripoff said. Rantaro raised his hand, " What do you mean alternate universe selves?"</p><p>" Oh you don't wanna know what happened to them "</p><p>( A few hours ago )</p><p>" Alright, Ms. Yukizome! I want you to go round up those students!" Monokuma said. " Uh... ALRIGHT!" She didn't quite understand why there was a bear sitting in the office chair, but she thought it was best to just go with it.</p><p>Ms. Yukizome walked through the hallway, She was gonna head over to the music room first. She knocked on the door, " Hello? Ms. Akamatsu? It's Ms. Yukizome! You need to head over to class!" She waited for a response. Nothing. You know what I'm just gonna let myself in. As she opened the door, she heard a piano melody. She stood by the doorway as she watched Kaede play the piano. Kaede didn't seem to notice her, she was really into whatever song she was playing. Ms. Yukizome walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, " Um, Ms. Akamatsu?" Kaede jumped," Huh?! Oh? Who might you be?" She asked. Ms. Yukizome smiled, " I'm Ms. Yukizome, your homeroom teacher. You and your rotten orange classmates are late to class." Rotten Orange? Kaede questioned. " Oh, my bad! You see, when I play the piano, I lose track of the time pretty easily. Ehehehe." Yukizome nodded, " Mhm! Now, how about you help find the rest of your classmates!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>One after another, they captured everyone. Except for 6.</p><p>" Hmm... Now, where could Ms. Iruma be?" Yukizome questioned. " Oh! She might be at the science lab!" Kaede said. Yukizome proudly smiled, " Alright then, to the lab we go!"</p><p>Yukizome was about to knock on the lab door when she heard screams coming from the inside. But they weren't a girl's screams, but a boy's. Yukizome swung open the door. She wished she hadn't. Miu was basically on top of Kiibo. " oh... Am I disrupting something?" Yukizome said with an expressionless face. " Uh Ms. Yukizome, Your face is kinda scary." Kaede whispered. 12 down, 4 more to go.</p><p>They stood by the rooftops door, " You think Kaito is really here?" Kaede asked. Yukizome nodded. She opened the door and saw Kaito setting up a telescope, " Um, Momota. What exactly are you doing? I know you're an astronaut but it's still daytime, you're not gonna see any stars." Yukizome said. " Tch, come on! I'm not THAT dumb! I'm just setting it up so that way when it IS nighttime, I can look at all the stars!" Kaito said with a grin. " Momota... I hate to burst your bubble... but, your gonna carry THAT all the way to your room? Also, the rooftop is restricted at night." Yukizome said with a sympathetic smile. " Ah, Shit!" Kaito cursed. " Watch your language young man!"</p><p>Kaito ended up tagging along with Kaede and Yukizome instead of going to the classroom with the rest. Yukizome ordered Kirumi to make sure nobody leaves the classroom until she got back.</p><p>Yukizome led Kaede and Kaito to the dorms. Yukizome knocked on one of the room's door, " Hey Harukawa, it's me your homeroom teacher!" The door creaked open a bit. " You need something?" Yukizome smiled, " I'm gonna need you to come to class, you have the option of either going straight to class, or tagging along with me on my quest to find your classmates. "</p><p>" I think I'll go straight to class." Maki said bluntly. " Aww come on Maki Roll! It'll be fun!" Kaito said. Maki glared, " Don't call me that."</p><p>" Please, Maki! We only have 2 students left!" Kaede gave maki a pleading look. Maki let out a long sigh, " Fine, but just so you three can stop bothering me." Kaede, Kaito, and Yukizome cheered.</p><p>They were down to their final 2. " Darn, I was sure Saihara would be in the library." Yukizome said. " That's strange, He usually spends a lot of time in here." Kaito said, disappointed. Just then they heard a familiar voice, " HEY GET BACK HERE!"</p><p>" Was that Shuichi?! Why was he yelling?" Kaede asked. " No matter the reason, we better go get him." Maki said. The four raced to the area in which they heard the voice. " Jeez, how fast can this guy run!" Kaito asked. By the time they got to the area Shuichi was, he was already gone. They heard laughter echoing through the halls that didn't sound like Shuichi. Yukizome made a confident smile and immediately ran towards the laughter. " Huh? Ms. Yukizome wait up! When did you suddenly increase your speed?!" Kaede yelled.</p><p>" Kokichi get back here! And give me back my hat!" Shuichi yelled. Kokichi made a sly grin, " Nishishi! Bet you can't catch me! Whoa-" Suddenly, both Kokichi and Shuichi were lifted up from behind. Yukizome was holding them by their shirt. She grinned, " How convenient that our last two students were in the exact same place." Maki, Kaito, and Kaede had finally caught up to her. " Ms.... Yukizome... Your too fast." Kaede said exasperated. Kaito had already collapsed to the ground. Maki simply groaned, " Jeez, do you two even have stamina?" She didn't seem tired at all.</p><p>Ms Yukizome dropped off all the students at the gym, where we last left off.</p><p>All 16 of them stayed silent after that comment about 'alternate' selves. Kokichi REALLY wanted to know more but decided to keep it to himself. " Now, I want you all to go out there and cause some chaos- I mean live a normal school life. Or would you rather kill each other?"</p><p>" The second option sounds more fun-"</p><p>" Shut it Kokichi!" Kaito immediately snapped, he clearly didn't wanna be put in a situation like that, and really who would? Then again, Kaito gets scared WAY too easily. " Now, the 77th class and 78th are here too! Feel free to meet up with them whenever! The more chaos the better."</p><p>Kaede couldn't help but glance at the rabbit tied to the stage curtains.</p><p>" Now go! Go, my students! Your new school life awaits!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Side Story: Painting Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aah, Art class.</p><p>You can either hate it or love it. There is no in-between</p><p>It can also be either relaxing or Chaotic, most likely Chaotic though.</p><p>So keeping all of this in mind, the school decided to allow the V3 class into said room. Now tell me... Who thought this was a good idea? Well, Monokuma of course!</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>" My My My! Look at all this paint! Atua has blessed us once again!"</p><p>Angie was once again fangirling over her so-called god. " So I know they wanted us to live a peaceful life... But, isn't that kinda difficult in a school full of ultimates." Kaede said.</p><p>Suddenly, the school grounds rumbled. Shuichi tightened his grip on his hat, " And I can't seem to get used to all these explosions. Seems they get stronger every day."</p><p>Kaede let out a chuckle, before turning her head a bit. As she did, a shocking sight appeared in front of her.</p><p>Kokichi lay face down on the ground... was that blood?</p><p>" Wa...Wa Wa... WAAAAAAA????" Kaede Yelled. " Kaede what's wrong-? Uh! Kokichi???" Shuichi ran towards Kokichi's side before stopping in his tracks. "... This isn't blood... This is paint."</p><p>" Eh?" Kaede tilted her neck. " AWWW MAN!!! You got me! As expected of Mr. Ultimate detective." Shuichi let out a sigh. Out of everyone in the class, he acted the most child-like. " Kokichi you really shouldn't do that. If you get hurt one day no one's gonna believe you." Kaede nodded in agreement. " Jeez, you don't have to be so mean Saihara-chan!!!" Kokichi said as tears welled up in his eyes. Kaede tried to comfort him, " U-Uh, you don't need to Cry Kokichi! This is just Shuichi's way of showing affection! Right, Shuichi?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"See? He cares for you!" Kaede said ignoring Shuichi. Kokichi Broke into laughter," Nishishi. You two aren't boring at all!" He then skipped away, likely to go bother Kiibo.</p><p>" Hey Sidekick, You think you can paint a portrait of me! I asked Maki-roll but she gave me a scary glare. I was thinking of going for something like this! Or this! Something that will really capture Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!"</p><p>He ended up Dragging Shuichi along, leaving Kaede alone. What should she do now? " Hey Kaede, couldn't help but notice you're just standing here by yourself," Rantaro said. " Oh hi, Rantaro!" Rantaro chuckled," Aren't you gonna paint with everyone else? I hear Kokichi is forcing Miu to turn Kiibo into a paintball machine."</p><p>" Oh is that so?" Kaede giggled, " We should go stop them, we don't want them painting the whole school."</p><p>" Well, I think it's too late now."</p><p>" What do you mean?"</p><p>Rantaro then pointed to the trio, " All right! It's time to unveil the gorgeous girl genius's new crea-"," Quit the small Talk bitch!" Kokichi snatched the controller from her hand. " B-Bitch?!" Miu said flustered. " Alrighty let's see what this thing can do."</p><p>" For your information, I am not a thing. I am a student just like y-"</p><p>Before Kiibo could finish, his arm rose and shot a paintball at Miu, " WAH-" Miu then collapsed to the ground cursing insults. " Wow~ This will prove useful! Come on Kiiboy! Let's go cause destruction!"</p><p>" Hey, Kokichi! What do you plan on doing with that paintball functio-" A paintball shot Kaito in his face as it muffled his words. " Oh, what was that Kaito? I didn't quite catch that." Kokichi said with a sly grin. Shuichi proceeded to walk towards Kokichi carefully, " Kokichi... Put the controller down." Shuichi raised both his hands a bit. " Oh yeah~? And why would I do that?" Kokichi teased.</p><p>" If you do, uh... I'll give you as much as Panta as you want." Kokichi's eyes sparkled," REALLY?!" But then he shook his head, " No Shuichi No! Just- NO! I will not fall for your lies!"</p><p>He then ran out of the classroom, with the controller in hand and Kiibo being forced to follow. " Damn it! We need to follow him before he causes any more trouble!" Shuichi yelled as he chased after Kokichi. " Uh, Shuichi wait!" Kaede yelled, but the detective was long gone by this point. Who knew he could run so fast, Kaede thought.</p><p>" Like I said before... You can't live a normal school life in a school full of ultimates." She chuckled, before inevitably running after Shuichi.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>By the time she caught up to him, Shuichi was trying to restrain Kokichi, but as that happened, paint continued to shoot everywhere, Kaede tried to dodge but failed. It was to be expected, the paint was shooting at a rapid pace. " My My, what have we here? We seem to have a bit of a dilemma in our hands." A boy with white wavy hair said. Kaede jumped in surprise," Wah-?! Where did you come from?!"</p><p>"Oh my bad, I'm Nagito Komaeda! A scum like me doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such wonderful ultimates." Kaede was slightly weirded out by his introduction, but she was even more weirded out by the fact that none of the paintballs are hitting him. " Uhu. So what exactly is your Ultimate talent?" Kaede asked. " Oh me? I'm the Ultimate lucky student, quite a lame and useless talent I know." He chuckled as a paintball flew over his head.</p><p>As they talked, the entire hallway was painted pink. Shuichi and Kokichi were covered in paint and Kiibo... Poor thing somehow managed to get paint on himself, he was covered head to toe.</p><p>" Kokichi give- ngh- me the remote!" Shuichi yelled as he grabbed his wrist, his other arm was trying to grab the remote. " In-... your dreams! Bleh!" Kokichi said sticking his tongue out.</p><p>Mikan, Ibuki, and Hiyoko ended up walking into the situation. Ibuki was immediately shot with paint and Hiyoko used Mikan as a human shield. "Everyone! Stand behind Gonta! Gonta will protect you!" Gonta had followed Kaede and came across Chihiro and Makoto.</p><p>An hour has passed, and Yes, Shuichi and Kokichi were still battling it out. The hallway was basically covered in painted students. Gonta took the surviving students to a classroom. "Admit it, detective! You're growing exhausted! You're emo so you're bound to run out of stamina sooner or later!"</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>Shuichi was starting to grow weak but he still tried.</p><p>" Shuichi... Please save me." Kiibo begged.</p><p>Suddenly, a rapid shadow crept up on the three and knocked Kokichi out. " Jeez, You're such a pain." Maki said, clearly annoyed. "Maki thank goodness." Shuichi said. " No need to thank me, he was getting pretty annoying."</p><p>" Kiibo are you alright?" Kirumi had come with Maki. " It seems like I have a lot to clean up." She said looking at the number of unconscious students and the paint that covered the walls.</p><p>Shuichi and Maki dragged Kokichi to his dorm room, later that day, Ms. Yukizome scolded Kokichi for the trouble he caused.</p><p>Yup... There will never be a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Side story: Cooking was a grave mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day at hopes peak academy and the V3 class are in cooking class. Shuichi was not looking forwards to this, as he had a feeling Kokichi was plotting something, he didn't wanna repeat the Paintball incident. They all planned on making some sweet pastries.</p><p>Kokichi made sure no one was watching him as he grabbed the hot sauce from the cupboards. Nishishi, I have a perfect prank idea! When no one's looking, I'll add Hot sauce to one of the pastries, and someone will be unlucky enough to eat it. Kokichi felt a smile creep up his face. " Kokichi what are you doing?" Shuichi said. Kokichi internally panicked and quickly hid the hot sauce behind his back, " Oh nothing Shumai Nishishi!" Kokichi mentally slapped himself, You're drawing more suspicion to yourself Ouma.</p><p>Maki stood next to Shuichi arms crossed," You better not be plotting something." She gave Kokichi a murderous glare. Wow, good job Ouma, now Maki is suspicious of you, this was gonna be a lot harder than he anticipated, but he can fool them!</p><p>Maki and Shuichi just stared at Kokichi. " Hey Kokichi, what are you hiding behind your back?" Shuichi asked. Crap, quickly think of a lie, " What? Am I not allowed to stand like this? Jeez, it's like everything I do is suspicious to you two! How rude." Kokichi said pouting.</p><p>Shuichi just sighed and walked away. Maki was hesitant at first but decided to just leave Kokichi be as well. Kokichi didn't realize he was holding his breath, Those two are sharp, better be careful.</p><p>Kokichi had to be careful about this, anyone could catch him. So he had to cause distractions, and who was gonna help him? Well, Gonta of course!</p><p>" Hey, Gonta! can I talk to you for a sec!" Kokichi asked. Gonta, being the gentleman he is said yes, " What is it Kokichi?" Kokichi cleared his throat, " There's something I REALLY wanna add into one of the pastries! I wanna experiment a bit! But the others won't let me! SO can you please distract them for me?" Kokichi said with puppy eyes. " Gonta got it! Gonta will distract friends!"</p><p>And Gonta successfully did so. How? Well, he asked his fellow bug friends.</p><p>It gave Kokichi the perfect chance to add his special ingredient. " And.... Done!" Kokichi whispered. Kokichi thanked Gonta and the entire class finally got done with baking. As everyone admired the pastries, Kokichi knew that one of them was filled with hot sauce. " Alright everyone, let's eat!" Yuikzome cheered. Everyone bit into the pastries, " Wow!! This is so good!" Kaede cheered. Shuichi nodded in agreement.</p><p>" Uh... Kokichi? Are you okay?" Shuichi asked.</p><p>Kokichi had his head lowered while he was holding the pastry. " W-What... do y-you mean Shumai?" Kokichi was trying his best to hold back the tears.</p><p>" Well for one, you look like your in pain, and two, you sound out of breath." Sharp as always detective. " O-Oh, it's just so GOOD!" He lied. Kokichi said the last part a bit too loud. Maybe I should've held off on eating one.</p><p>" Hey, Saihara-chan you wanna bite??" If I'm going down I'm taking Shuichi with me.</p><p>" But aren't they the same pastry-" Shuichi was interrupted by Kokichi shoving the pastry in his mouth. " See? Isn't... it just fantastic." Kokichi's mouth was still burning. Once Shuichi got to process what happened, he hid his face with his hat and walked out of the room. Yes, Shuichi was in fact in tears. Kokichi had grabbed the spiciest hot sauce so you better believe it burned.</p><p>Later that day, Shuichi was found chasing Kokichi across the courtyard. That day they both lost their taste buds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Trapped with a Not so boring Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" So this is my dorm room?" Kokichi asked. " Yep! Now your roommate should be here soon! Now you two better get along! Since given your ultimate talents..." Monomi started to fidget around as if thinking of the worst-case scenario. </p><p>" Aww come on~! Is their ultimate really that bad~?" Kokichi said. Monomi shook her head, " It's not that his ultimate is bad! It's just... given your the ultimate supreme leader, and he's the- you know what you'll find out eventually!" Monomi then walked out the door and disappeared. </p><p>Kokichi threw himself onto his bed, " Should I attend class...? NAH!" Students were still arriving into the dormitory, each class had its own dorm building. He could already tell his class was gonna be a noisy bunch, and he was gonna make it even noisier.  He knew D.I.C.E could take care of themselves, so he wasn't too worried.</p><p>" I wonder how my roommate will be like... I hope they're not as annoying as Kaito, or scary like Maki, or hyper like Angie... someone not boring..." Kokichi will admit, he was a teensy bit curious about his roommate, but Monomi only mentioned stuff about his ultimate, which didn't even help at all. I guess Kokichi just has to wait it out. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi slowly opened his eyes slowly and rose up from his bed. There was a blanket covering him. He patted down his bed head before looking to the other side of the room with drowsy eyes. </p><p>A boy was sitting on the other bed reading a book, he wore a hat and black clothes. He looks emo... Kokichi thought before eventually snapping back to reality, " You! Introduce yourself!" Kokichi said. The boy seemed to flinch upon hearing Kokichi's voice, " U-uh... I'm Shuichi Saihara..."</p><p>" Alright, Shuichi! I'm Kokichi Ouma! The Ultimate Supreme leader! And what about you? What's your thing?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi lowered his hat, " The ultimate Detective I guess..." </p><p>Kokichi now kinda understood what Monomi meant but kinda is the keyword, his ultimate wasn't that bad," you guess?" Kokichi asked. " Well, let's just say I solved a case by 'chance' but I don't think I can tell you any more than that, we only just met after all..."</p><p>" Huh. Well, you mind explaining to me why there was a blanket over me? I know it wasn't there before." Kokichi said. Shuichi scratched his cheek, " Well... Y-You looked cold, and since you were laying on top of your own, I decided to give you my blankets..." Shuichi looked tense and nervous at the same time.  This Cinnabon will not survive this world alone... he must be protected! Kokichi thought in a serious tone.</p><p>" Wow~ How nice of you~!! You might not be so boring afterall~ That hat, however..." Kokichi walked over to Shuichi and grabbed his hat, " Wow~ You have one of those antenna thingies~!! You match with Kiibo, Kaede, and our 2 upperclassmen now~!! And wow your eyes are pretty! You won't be needing this old thing anymore!"</p><p> " Wah- hey!" Shuichi had a light tint of blush on his face after the eye compliment. Kokichi skipped out the door with his hat in hand. " Kokichi give me back my hat!"</p><p>The elevator doors opened and Kokichi stepped in, Before the elevator doors closed, Shuichi managed to get in. He was faster than I thought...</p><p>" Kokichi please give me back my hat..." Shuichi begged. " Fine Fine, but I don't understand why you even wear this stupid emo hat anyway!" Kokichi said practically pouting as he gave him back his hat, " It's complicated...'</p><p>Suddenly the elevator stopped moving. Both of them felt their sweatdrop. Shit... I'm claustrophobic... Don't panic Ouma... You can't let Saihara see you at your weakest...</p><p>Kokichi felt a hand on his head, " It's okay Kokichi, you seem uneasy, are you Claustrophobic?" Shuichi asked patting his head. " H-Hey don't treat me like a child just cause I'm shorter than you! And yeah what if I am Claustrophobic?" Kokichi said. Shuichi sympathetically smiled," If it makes you feel any better, you can hold my hand while I text the others for help." This guy really thinks I'm a kid! Kokichi thought.</p><p>In the end, Kokichi took the hand that was extended out to him. Eventually, the teachers came to the rescue and they were saved. As they walked back to their dorm, Shuichi turned towards Kokichi," You can let go of my hand now you know."</p><p>Kokichi squeezed the hand tighter, with a slight blush on his cheeks, before breaking into a smile, " Awwwww is my beloved Shumai getting flustered~? How cute~!" Kokichi let go of his hand and skipped into their room, " B-Beloved? Shumai?!" Shuichi yelled confused.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Kokichi smiled at himself thinking of that memory. It was since then that he started being more clingy towards Shuichi. Shuichi gently rested his head on Kokichi's shoulder. Oh, right he's a workaholic. He thought before patting Shuichi on the head.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kaede was trying to stop Tsumugi from screaming out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Wow~! I didn't realize how good that movie was!" Kokichi said in excitement. Shuichi scratched his head, " Idk... It seemed kinda boring to me..." Kokichi snickered, " Well yeah you were asleep the entire time of course it was boring for you!"</p><p>Shuichi just sighed. " Let me guess, you were studying till morning right?" Kokichi asked. " Hu-uh, how did you know?" Kokichi grinned, " Oh I don't know~ Maybe I found you passed out on your desk this morning~!" Kokichi said sarcastically. " You Workahlic~"</p><p>They walked side by side. Though... for some reason... Shuichi felt like someone was following them. Shuichi turned his head a bit, he thought he saw someone hide. " Something wrong?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi shook his head, " Mm... it's nothing."</p><p>They continued, but the feeling never left. He could feel the stares, and it brought back memories. This time, Shuichi turned his entire body around. Nothing. " Okay yeah, what's wrong?" Kokichi asked. " I-I.... Feel uneasy... uh let's go!" He grabbed Kokichi's wrist and walked as fast as he could. Kokichi was confused but just went along with it.</p><p>Shuichi tried to shake off the stalker, he felt the feeling of discomfort since they entered the theater, but he thought it was just his imagination. Now he knows for sure their being followed. " Hey, Shumaiiiiiiiii~! Mind explaining to me why you're suddenly all tense and weird?"</p><p>Once Shuichi looked around, he finally stopped. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. " Sorry, I just had a weird feeling that someone was stalking us." Shuichi said as he lowered his head. Kokichi just hummed a yes. " Anyway~ How about we go get some ice cream or something!"</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>" *Pant* Darn it! We were almost caught!" Tsumugi said. " So~... Now is it an invasion of privacy? We were technically almost caught." Kaede said. She was exhausted. She just wanted to collapse onto her bed and sleep. Tsumugi grit her teeth, " Keyword is almost Kaede! We technically weren't caught!" I'm too tired to argue back... Kaede thought.</p><p>"W-Wait... No way..." Tsumugi said in distraught. Kaede tilted her head in confusion. " Those two..." Tsumugi began. " Those two...?"</p><p>" THOSE TWO ARE GONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST TRACK OF THEM!!"</p><p>Kaede had to force an angry Tsumugi back to the dorms...</p><p>( Meanwhile with Saiouma...)</p><p>" Wow~ Look at all these Ice cream flavors~! I don't think I can choose JUST one! That's it! Saihara-chan we're gonna take over the ice cream shop!" Kokichi said raising a fist in the air.</p><p>" No, we're not gonna take over the ice cream shop. Now tell me what you want?" Shuichi said. The two eventually placed their orders and were sitting on a table near the window. " Hey, Shuichi I was wondering..." Shuichi looked up at Kokichi slightly, " What is it?"</p><p>" So who do you like? Kaede or Kaito?!" Kokichi asked. Shuichi felt his face heat up, " h-huh? HUH?! I like neither!! They're just good friends!!!" Shuichi was extremely embarrassed that Kokichi thought he had feelings for his 2 best friends. For one, Kaede liked Miu, and Kaito liked Maki. As for Shuichi, he wasn't sure who he liked. Kokichi had a neutral expression but had a glint of happiness in his eyes. " Anyway, what about you Ouma?" Shuichi asked. Kokichi coughed, " Jeez why is our Ice cream taking so long~? I'll be right back! Don't run off with Kaede or Kaito or some random person while I'm gone~!"</p><p>Shuichi just nodded, " How strange..."</p><p>It's been nagging him for a while now, but ever since Kaede pointed out Kokichi's recent clinginess, he wouldn't stop thinking about it.</p><p>Kokichi went into the bathroom and grabbed his face, " Pull it together Kokichi!" He told himself. He looked at his phone. His lock screen was an image of him and Shuichi. He sighed.</p><p>Kokichi thought for a moment, there's no way he has feelings for Shuichi... Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kokichi on Socializing part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like my specialty is humor... People have told me I'm a pretty funny person (Lies), but really I just think my sarcasm is funny not really me. But hey, I just say what comes to mind and go " Hmm... That's good that's good! Let's write it down!" Then again, people say sags are one of the funniest MF's but like I said before, it's just our sarcasm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hmm..." Kokichi grumbled. He was sitting on his bed intently staring at Shuichi. Shuichi could feel his intense stare from behind him, he hates working under pressure. " U-uh... Hey Kokichi, what's wrong?" He said without turning around. " What? Am I not allowed to stare at you?" Kokichi said with a fake annoyance. " There's a difference between an intense stare and a regular stare Ouma."</p><p>Kokichi sighed, " Well, you got me! I was just thinking, you have no social skills right?" Shuichi seemed bewildered by that sudden question, " What do you mean I ' have no' social skills." Kokichi mentally facepalmed, " Dude... Did you forget you went full-on depressed mode after Tsumugi told us to go to the movies?"</p><p>" T-THAT'S DIFFERENT! Tsumugi was so scary she just grabbed my arm with an Iron grip!!" Shuichi said trembling. He could still see her terrifying face in his dreams. " That's what everyone who has poor socializing skills said, anyone you meet is instantly scary because of how overwhelming the conversation is! Hmm... Ok, then it's decided!" Kokichi got up from his bed and started writing something in a notebook. <em>I have a bad feeling about this<em>, Shuichi thought</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Alright then! Operation: Help the emo obtain more friendships has officially begun!" Kokichi cheered raising the notebook. " My problem isn't making friends Kokichi..." Shuichi said. " STILL! It will improve your speaking skills! Seriously, You only speak to me, Kaede, Kaito, Maki, and Rantaro! You should speak to some of our upperclassmen! Like Kirigiri! I'm sure you'll like her!" Kokichi said proudly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>" Have YOU talked to any of our upperclassmen?" Shuichi said. His interrogation mode was activated. " Agh, Hm, Well that's not important!" Kokichi said looking away.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>" Anyways, COME SHUICHI! We must meet our upperclassmen!" Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and sprinted towards the door. <em>What have I gotten myself into<em>... Shuichi thought</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They walked to the 2nd floor of the school, Kokichi had the notebook in his hand, he was writing down the names of the students they were gonna visit in order. " Hey Kokichi, are you nervous?" Shuichi asked. Kokichi furiously shook his head, " No why would you say that?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" You're sweating quite a bit." Shuichi pointed at Ouma's shaking hands. " WELL, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT SHUMAI?! It's normal to feel tense when you're gonna talk to someone older and more mature than you!" Kokichi pouted. " Anyway, the first person we're gonna see is the ultimate Lucky student, Makoto Naegi!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They walked around the 2nd floor looking for Makoto, " Kokichi are you sure he's on the 2nd floor? Maybe he's in the courtyard?" Kokichi shook his head, " No No, He's an average person, he's doing what an average good person would do and stay on his floor!", " That was kinda harsh Kokichi..." Shuichi said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They entered a classroom and saw Naegi sleeping on a desk. Kokichi put a finger over his lips signaling to Shuichi to shut up. Kokichi snuck up on Naegi. " LOOK SHUICHI IT'S THE ANTENNA THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT BEFORE!!!" Kokichi said as he pulled on Naegi's ahoge, " OW-!" Shuichi facepalmed, " Kokichi I thought you said we should be quiet and wake him up gently?!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Oh yeah, that was a lie~!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Shuichi walked over to Naegi slightly panicked, " Um... Mr. Naegi... Are you okay?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Makoto rubbed his head, " U-uh... I'm fine don't worry Saihara! Also, no need to be so formal with me! Just call me Naegi. Or call me Makoto!" Makoto said as he smiled, " B-But wouldn't that be disrespectful?" Shuichi questioned. Makoto sighed, " It's not as disrespectful as pulling someone's hair... ow..." Makoto rubbed his head. Shuichi glared at Kokichi. Kokichi turned his head and whistled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" So what did you two need?" Naegi asked. " Well, Emo over here is having trouble with his social skills! Sooooo, I'm taking him to see our upperclassmen!" Kokichi cheered. " Well if it's social skills, then I suggest talking to Sayaka or Asahina! You should also ask Leon!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kokichi nodded, " Alrighty then Makoto! We'll see you later!" Kokichi dragged Shuichi out of the room as Makoto waved goodbye. " Next stop: Sayaka Maizono!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Maizono should be in the auditorium! And who knows, maybe we'll find Mioda there too! Hitting two birds with one stone!" Kokichi said. " This time don't pull anyone's hair okay?" Shuichi said. He was already exhausted. Kokichi only laughed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They walked through the Auditorium doors, only to be met with EXTREMELY loud music. They both covered their ears. They lifted their heads and saw Ibuki furiously playing the Guitar, while Sayaka stood to the side smiling awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kokichi began to think, <em>How do we get their attention?<em> He then thought of a good idea. He walked backstage and grabbed a pair of symbols. Sayaka and Ibuki didn't notice due to the noise, Shuichi DID notice so he went behind the auditorium door. Kokichi took a deep breath and furiously hit both symbols against " HEY IBUKI MAIZONO!!!!! CAN WE TALK FOR A MOMENT" Kokichi yelled with a grin. Sayaka covered her ears while Ibuki foamed at the mouth.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Oh jeez... really Ouma?" Shuichi sighed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" I'm so sorry about him..." Shuichi said lifting up Kokichi by the back of his shirt. " No No It's fine Saihara, Really. "Sayaka said waving a hand. " Ibuki was really surprised when she heard those symbols play out of nowhere!" Ibuki said putting a hand on her face. " See Shumai~! I didn't do anything wrong-" He was interrupted by Shuichi hitting him on the head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Again I'm sorry about him."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sayaka smiled, " Anyway, what do you two need?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kokichi rubbed his head in pain," Well, I'm helping Shuichi with his social skills. We talked to Naegi and he told us to come to you! And since you're an Idol, maybe you can help him smile more and be less emo!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sayaka Hummed, " Hmm Hmm, I see... Well, leave it to me! You're in good hands!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Yep! And Ibuki will help too!" She cheered. Shuichi chuckled nervously," I'm in good hands...Right?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" No No No! That's all wrong! The turn is like this! And smile more naturally like this!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Shuichi didn't expect to be dancing but here we are. Sayaka was normally such a calm and sweet girl, I guess when it comes to teaching someone how to be an idol, she can be a pretty scary teacher. Kokichi was recording the whole thing, trying not to laugh.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Maizono, no offense but I didn't exactly plan on becoming an idol."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" No complaining! It's time to practice your vocals! You're too quiet! And that quietness became your downfall!! Now sing!" Maizono said sternly with a loud voice. " HUH! Sing??! What does that have to do with anything?!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Aww Come on Shuichi! It's not like people are watching you! It's just Ibuki, Kokichi, and Sayaka!" Ibuki said in an attempt to calm Shuichi's nerves. " You say that but Kokichi is recording and he's definitely gonna use it for blackmail!"<br/>
Kokichi smirked, " You know me so well Shumai~!" He let out a playful laugh. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sayaka helped Shuichi with vocals as he repeated what she said while they said " Ah" and held it. " Alright Saihara, can you do a push-up?" Sayaka asked. " I guess, but I struggle." Sayaka smirked, " Drop and give me 3!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Huh?! Ok I guess." Shuichi didn't think he'd be training already but hey It can't be helped. " There I did three you happy?" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Now, try doing a push-up with a smile on your face."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Shuichi was confused but did so anyway.  " O-one..." And he collapsed to the ground. <em>His smile was strained<em>... Sayaka thought.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hmm..." Sayaka hummed. " You see when you're dancing you need to keep a smile on at all times, or else the audience won't have fun. So even if you're tired, you need to smile! But, since I'm more experienced, I have more stamina! You on the other hand...."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, we have to work on that stamina<em>...</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was time for the final test, video introductions. " Maizono, do we have to do this? I don't think I'll need to use half of the stuff you Taught me. Hyping up the audience, dancing, and now this? I feel like you're trying to make me your protege."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sayaka fidgeted, " I'm not trying to make you my protege why would I do that??" She said speaking a bit faster. <em>Yeah, she's definitely trying to make me her protege<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Hey speaking of which, Kokichi why aren't you participating?!" Shuichi asked. " Well, this isn't for me! This is for YOU!" Kokichi said. Sayaka patted Kokichi's head, " Now now, don't be afraid! You should dance to!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" No thank-"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Nonsense!" Ibuki said as she pushed Kokichi. " Kokichi, You look like a petite boy so you'd be perfect for this! I think you'd even fit in some f Sayaka's idol outfits." Ibuki and Sayaka looked at each other with a mischievous look. " Hey Kokichi, you don't mind do you?" Sayaka said. They both had a menacing aura as they loomed over Kokichi. " And this is where we leave! Goodbye!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and sprinted out towards the door, " Thanks a lot for the help!!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>" Wait come back!" They both yelled. They looked really disappointed. <em>That's what they get for trying to turn me into a dress-up barbie doll<em>, Kokichi thought.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They stopped at the courtyard and Shuichi collapsed onto the soft grass. " Tired already Shumai~?" Kokichi said teasingly. " Kokichi I was forced to dance, I had to keep a smile on my face while doing pushups of course I'm tired!" Shuichi said slightly irritated. But he'll admit, he had fun.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>" Fine we'll take a break, it's a good thing I brought my bag, here's a sandwich." Kokichi said. After they ate Kokichi pulled out his notebook and scratched out Sayaka and Ibuki's names. " Originally I planned on seeing ALL our upperclassmen, but maybe we should just see the ones that will actually help. Like Ibuki and Sayaka did!" He crossed out more names.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>" So who will we see next?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>" The Ultimate Baseball star: Leon Kuwata!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I made Love Live references.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>